


Icy Treats on a Summer Day

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [12]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ice Cream, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Light Angst, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: The family is out and about on a hot summer day, when Kaito hears the familiar tune of an ice cream truck.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku & Kaito, Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Len & Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Kaito, Kagamine Rin & Meiko, Kaito & Megurine Luka
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Icy Treats on a Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 11 years old  
> Miku: 6 years old  
> Kagamines: 4 years old
> 
> Idea from Adagal

The summer heat was really encasing the entire town at this point, the Haigō-Shion-Megurine-Hatsune family, plus the Kagamine twins, were all melting like popsicles as they walked down the street.  
Somehow the three younger members of the group were all still energetic and running ahead, the elder kid and the two adults doing their best to keep up.  
But the heat made it rather difficult to match their energy level.  
Kaito groaned, offering a tired smile to Luka who looked up at him with concern.  
They had invited the Kagamines over to go to the park with them, the park they had in mind being only a few blocks away from the orphanage.  
But the heat was making the walk feel ten times longer then it was supposed to be.  
Kaito’s attention snapped from the current situation at the sound of high pitched jingling music coming from down the street. The familiar shape of the big white ice cream truck came around the corner, the bright colored advertisements matching the upbeat music.  
“ICE CREAM!!!” Miku screamed, pointing at the truck across the street, making Meiko and Kaito scramble to make sure the kids didn’t run across the street.  
“CAN WE GET ICE CREAM?!?!!” Miku asked, “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?” clinging onto Kaito’s leg.  
“It’s really hot…” Luka muttered, hugging Kaito’s arm and giving him puppy dog eyes.  
“Yes, of course, but we’re all crossing the street together ok?” he replied, grabbing a hold of the two girl’s hands.  
“YAY!” Miku exclaimed, pulling her uncle and cousin toward the truck, Kaito making sure to keep the three of them from getting run over.  
Meiko chuckled and looked back down at the twins, offering her hand, “we can’t let them leave us now can we?”  
Rin reached up and grabbed her hand with a smile, Len looked up at her, looking away before grabbing onto Rin’s other hand.  
Meiko led the two across the street, noticing how the two were glancing at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with each other.  
“What kind of ice cream do you want?” Meiko asked, offering a kind smile.  
The two looked up at each other, Len spoke softly, “w-we’re good, we don’t want any.”  
Meiko looked at them in surprise, “are you sure?”  
Len nodded, Rin hesitating before nodding too.  
Meiko raised an eyebrow, the three finally catching up to the other half of the group, Miku, Luka, and Kaito already ordering their ice cream.  
“Hey what do you three want?” Kaito asked with a smile.  
“Salted caramel for me as always.” Meiko replied.  
“And you two?” he turned to the younger two, leaning back in surprise when the two shook their heads.  
“Why don’t you want anything?” Miku asked, licking her popsicle.  
“Miss Gumi told us to not accept too much, it’s not a nice thing to do-”  
“Rin!” Len shushed her, the girl looking away in embarrassment.  
Kaito and Meiko shared a look, Miku speaking up before either of them could,  
“That’s dumb, we invited you two to come with us, you’re the guests, we’re supposed to take care of you.”  
“B-but,” Len struggled for a second, clearly not knowing what to do.  
Luka tugged on Kaito’s sleeve, “their favorite flavors are orange and banana.” she whispered quietly to him.  
Kaito smiled and ruffled her hair, looking back up to the man in the ice cream truck, “one orange popsicle and one banana popsicle please.”  
“Alright, is that it sir?” he asked, handing him Meiko’s order.  
“Yes that’ll be all.” Kaito said, handing over the ice cream cone and pulling out his wallet.  
He handed over the money, taking the two popsicles in return and thanking him and herding the group away from the truck to let other people come get their ice cream.  
“Here you go you two.” he said, smiling as Rin’s face lit up and took the two packaged icy treats he was offering.  
“But what about-?” Len asked,  
“Just take it dumb dumb.” Miku said angrily, flailing her popsicle around, losing her grip and dropping it on the ground.  
“Don’t call your friend, dumb.” Meiko instinctively, her voice dropping off as she noticed what happened.  
“M-my ice cream!” Miku exclaimed, tears already making their way to her eyes.  
“Hey hey,” Luka immediately spoke, grabbing Miku’s shoulder, “you can have some of mine here.” She offered her own ice cream to the younger.  
“And some of mine.” Kaito offered his own too.  
Miku smiled back up at them, taking Luka’s offer and taking some of her strawberry ice cream.  
Len looked down at the wrapped up popsicle in his hands, clearly still debating what to do.  
“You know that thing’s gonna melt if you don’t eat it.” Rin pointed out, “right?”  
Len looked back down, “yeah, yeah I know.” he replied, opening the packaging and taking a bite out of his snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday to Luka! I completely forgot until I saw fanart on insta the other day and I feel kinda bad but a fic focused on her is coming up soon!  
> Everyone should also thank Adagal for the wonderful idea! Leave any suggestions in the comments! Ideas are always appreciated.


End file.
